Don't You Remember
by Ch3rry Chibi
Summary: Jonghun kecewa. Hongki tidak dapat mengingatnya. Apa yang terjadi? /JongKi FT Island/YAOI/BL/Shonen-ai/FLUFF


~:0:~

Cherry Chibi presents~

**Don't You Remember?**

[JongKi/HunHong/HunKi/JongHong romance fiction]

[LENGTH:;: 400+ words]

[GENRE:;: Fluff, Romance, Shounen-ai]

[RATING:;: T]

{WARNING:;: BOY X BOY / BL, OOC}

Happy reading~

~:0:~

_Sesuatu yang terpenting _

~:0:~

_adalah kehadiranmu di sisiku_

~:0:~

Tangan Jonghun bergerak pelan mengelus poni Hongki di pangkuannya. Suasana ruangan yang sepi membuat keduanya larut dalam dunia masing-masing. Jonghun sebenarnya juga tidak begitu menghayati gerakan tangannya pada Hongki. Mata lelaki itu terlihat menerawang.

Memikirkan sesuatu. Beberapa detik kemudian Jonghun tersentak pelan, menyadari sesuatu. Dia menunduk, menatap wajah Hongki.

"Kau ingat ini hari apa?" Tanya Jonghun memecah keheningan.

"Hm" Hongki menurunkan majalah dari wajahnya. Dia menatap sang kekasih bingung.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Hongki berusaha mengingat ada apa hari itu. Sesuatu yang penting mestinya. Ekspresi Jonghun mengatakan demikian.

Tapi sebisa mungkin Hongki mengingat, yang tersisa pada akhir hanyalah gelengan pelan lelaki cantik itu.

Jonghun mendesah kesal melihat jawaban Hongki.

"Ada apa?" Hongki bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Majalah yang ada di tangannya disingkirkan. Dia benar-benar lupa apa arti spesial hari ini.

Jonghun menatap Hongki sesaat, lalu menghembuskan napas berat.

"Bagaimana bisa kau lupa hari spesial ini?" Jonghun mengarahkan jarinya ke dahi Hongki. Refleks Hongki merapatkan matanya, bersiap-siap menerima jentikan jari Jonghun.

Dua detik berlalu dan Hongki tidak merasakan apa-apa di keningnya. Yang ada hanyalah hangat di pipinya.

"Eh?" Hongki membuka matanya. Irisnya mengarah pada Jonghun. Mengirimkan sinyal tanda Tanya lewat udara di antara keduanya.

"Hari ini…" mata Jonghun meredup, menjadi semakin teduh. Nadanya rendah, terdengar dalam. Senyum hangat perlahan tercetak di wajahnya. Walau tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, wajah Hongki menghagat mendapati tatapan intens dari Jonghun seperti itu.

"Hari yang sangat special." Senyum Jonghyun semakin merekah.

Hongki memilih diam, penasaran apa yang akan Jonghun katakan selanjutnya. Dia membiarkan tangan Jonghun bergerak membelai pipinya.

"Hari ini, hari ke 2100 sekian aku memilikimu."

Detik itu juga, warna merah merayap hingga telinga Hongki. Lelaki itu memandang Jonghun gugup.

"S-sudah selama itukah?"

Jonghun mengangguk pelan , tersenyum. Senyum yang mampu mengunci gerakan Hongki.

Meski sudah berkali-kali melihat wajah tersenyum kekasihnya, selalu saja perasaan membuncah dari dada Hongki tidak bisa disingkirkan. Dia selalu senang melihat senyum itu. Dia menyukainya. Ya, Hongki menyukai senyuman itu dan mencintai pemilik senyum itu.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Tanya Jonghun pelan. Meski samar, mata itu telihat kecewa.

Hongki menunduk sedikit, memalingkan matanya dari Jonghun.

Tangan di pipi Hongki menhentikan gerakannya, sedikit meloloskan kulit halus itu dari genggamannya.

Jonghun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Meski dia sendiri tidak bisa menyalahkan Hongki. Lihatlah! Baru beberapa saat lalu dia ingat.

"Aku ingat, kok."

"He?" Jonghun mengangkat wajahnya.

Apa?

"Aku ingat ini hari perayaan kita." Hongki merubah posisi duduknya. "Kau yang sebenarnya lupa, kan?"

Lelaki pemain piano itu menatap Hongki bingung.

Hongki meraih majalahnya kembali. Dia membukanya dan mencari sesuatu di sana. Dia tersenyum simpul saat menemukan halaman yang dimaksud.

"Ini." Hongki menyodorkannya pada Jonghun dalam kondisi terbuka.

Mata Jonghun segera beralih pada majalah yang terbuka. Tautan alisnya perlahan berubah. Senyumnya mengembang melihat sebuah tulisan di satu halaman khusus,

**JONGKI**

**ENDLESS COUPLE**

Lee Hongki

2nd July 2012

**~Sweet Ending~**

~:0:~

A/N:;:

HAPPY JONGKI DAY! Tanggal 2ND JULY…

Masih ga? Udah lewat? Hahaha… gegar otak gara2 liburan terus~

*nari pita*

Kalau fersi di Facebook sedikit beda sama yg ini. Kalau yg FB, bukan 'JONGKI ENDLESS LOVE' tp 'I LOVE YOU, CHOI JONGHUN'

Nah, lebih romantis mana? Silahkan ganti kata2nya dengan kesukaanmu~

At least, THANK YOU! *sebar pita bekas nari*

I LOVE YOU, JONGHUN APPA! I LOVE YOU, HONGKI UMMA! **I LOVE YOU, JAEJIN HYUNG!** I LOVE YOU, MINHWAN HYUNG! I LOVE YOU, WONBIN HYUNG! I LOVE YOU, PEACH! I… I cant love you, Seunghyun hyung…~ because I LOVE YOU, MY READER!

~:0:~

(w)  
/ \

[REVIEW]

\ /  
(^0^)


End file.
